Through Their Mothers' Eyes
by Silver1
Summary: A collection of short narratives on how the mothers of each Digidestined view their children.
1. As You Grow

As You Grow

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: Who does not own any rights to Digimon? That's right, ME!*

Author's Note: These were originally independent short POV's running along a similar theme, but then fanfiction.net switched over to the chaptering system, and I decided I'd better be safe than sorry. I combined all these short narratives into one big collection. I hope you enjoy them. You'll figure out which Digidestined the speaker is addressing as you read. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's nothing as pure and cruel as a child."

- Jet from _Cowboy Bebop_

My little girl. My dear, precious child. I can't believe the changes that I've seen in you over the years. You were so fragile when you were young. You would fall sick, and I would worry myself to death over you. You nearly died once, and I nearly lost my mind. I couldn't stand to lose you.

Then all those strange events started happening. Monsters started to take over our home, and they separated us. I spent all that time worrying and praying for the safety of you and your brother. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. 

But I did. I did lose you for a time. You left this world to finish a fight that I had no understanding of. I nearly lost my mind with worrying. What was happening? Why had you been chosen? Couldn't someone else save the world? I know it sounds selfish, but you _are _the world to me! I thanked God a hundred times when you finally returned home. The chaos was finally over.

Now you're starting to grow up. You've become stronger, more independent. I'm proud of how you're growing up. But at the same time, I worry about how you're starting to change. The innocence of your youth is starting to drain away. I see how many boys have taken an interest in you, especially your two closest friends. I also see how you like to tease them, especially that one boy who reminds me a little of your brother. Teasing can be cruel, even harmful. 

Kari, be careful with people's hearts. Hearts are delicate things. They can be broken in an instant, and can take an eternity to heal. Please, Kari, be gentle with the people who care about you. Even the densest of people have feelings. Never forget the sweetness and caring that you've shown for people. Don't lose that sweetness. Take care not to hurt one person while loving the other. I'll always be proud of you, but I worry. After all, I am your mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Short, wasn't it? This is a little something I came up with after listening to some sound bites from "Davis Cries Wolfmon." Judging from what I listened to, Kari says some pretty mean things in that episode. She used to be so nice, I wonder what happened to change her so. I hope the show goes into detail on why Kari started acted to enjoy playing with people's hearts. 


	2. Hard Times

Hard Times

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I have no rights to Digimon or its characters. But wouldn't it be cool if I did???*

One of my reviewers, Frank Moore, suggested that I write more works like "As You Grow." I like that idea. It's a great way to observations about the Digimon characters without being a boring pain. This one's about TK.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My little boy. Well, you're not so little any more, are you? You've become such a big strong young man. But I wonder, how have the years effected you? How have I effected you?

You've had such a hard life. Your father and I never got along, and we did a cruel thing to you by breaking the family apart. I'm sure you heard us fighting at some point, but you've never let on. You've always been so sweet and kind and gentle. You never argued or said unkind things. You've always been that way.

I think I have your brother to thank for that small miracle. He shielded you from all the pain going on in our lives. He took care of you and kept you happy, even though I know he was hurting inside. Your brother seemed to absorb the pain while shielding you. I know I've hurt him because of that. And for that, I'm eternally sorry.

But what about you, TK? Are you hurting? I can't tell anymore. I'm so ashamed, I can't understand what my own son is feeling. I know that you try to act kind and brave for everyone, but are you really feeling that way? I once overheard one of your friends mention that you fought with someone named Ken. I hear that you beat him up pretty good. I'm worried, TK. Worried that you're putting on an act. That you're not always as happy as you seem.

Are you angry, TK? Angry about what you father and I did to you through our separation? Are you angry about all the times we've had to move, and how you've been forced to start a new life with each move? Do you hide your anger and then release it all at once? That can be dangerous. TK, my sweet son, you never have to put on an act for me or for anyone else. If you feel sad or angry, let it out. Don't bottle up your emotions. They only explode at the worst possible time. I know that I haven't always been there for you when you needed me, and I'm sorry for that. But you're never alone, TK. You have friends and family that love you very much. They'll help you through the hardest of times, no matter what. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't think any of these works will be longer than a page. This is just a simple statement. Anyway, please review. I love feedback!


	3. The Hidden You

The Hidden You

by Silver

*Standard Pain in the Neck/Disclaimer: Why do I keep writing this disclaimer? It's not like anyone is going to sue me. And everyone knows that I don't own any rights to Digimon or its characters. Oh well.*

This is another fic like "As You Grow." It's from the viewpoint of the one of the Digidestined's mother. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I see you come in with tears hiding behind your eyes. They laughed at you again today, didn't they? The people that you want to call "friends," the people who keep laughing at you no matter how hard you try to win their respect.

Oh, Davis, I know you're hurting deep inside. I know that while you try to ignore how everyone seems to use you as a joke, it does hurt you. You cover up your feelings with shouting or a quick act of aggression, but you can't hide your feelings from your mother. You've always had trouble fitting in with people. Maybe it's something I did wrong while I raised you. If it is, I'm forever sorry. 

But I see the real you, the Davis Motomiya that's hidden deep inside. I know that you really do care about your friends, and even your sister. You'd do anything for them, even die. But you're clumsy with you emotions. Your words can't match the feelings in your heart. So you try to compensate by showing off and letting your temper take control. These actions only cover up the real you. They hide your kind and forgiving heart that cares for people, even when they mock you. 

You try so hard to gain people's acceptance and admiration, but you only end up being hurt in the end. I know that it's not fair. It's not right that people laugh at you and don't support you when you need them, but some people are ignorant. Children and young people don't always realize how much words can hurt, and what a powerful weapon laughter can be, especially against others. Some people are dealt hard hands in life, but I know you'll make the most of the hand that's been given to you.

Davis, my son, you, like your sister need to learn that sometimes people hear you the most when you remain silent. Someday, you'll learn to speak from the heart, and then people will finally discover the hidden you, the truly kind and wonderful person that is the real Davis Motomiya. Who knows? Maybe even that girl that you care about so much will finally come to understand how much she means to you, and maybe, just maybe, she'll return those feelings. Anything is possible. But no matter what happens, Davis, I know that you'll do great things. Deep down, you are a truly wonderful person, and I couldn't be more proud of you. I'll always support you because I know the real Davis Motomiya. No one stays the underdog forever. You're time will come, and you will be happy. So please don't cry. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to throw in a quick rant from the episode "Davis Cries Wolfman." I heard this sound file from Digiworld Canada, and I just had to react to it. The scene is that TK and Kari have just seen Davis and Veemon being chased by an angry Tortomon.

TK: Have you ever noticed that Davis always gets himself into these things?

Silver: Yeah, because you guys goad him into it!

Kari: Should we help them?

Silver: Yes.

TK: Naw.

Silver: WHAT?

Kari: But how do we know that they'll be okay?

Silver: You don't. GO HELP HIM!

Gatomon: Somehow, Davis always lands on his feet.

Silver: Are we talking about the same Davis here? 

Patamon: Besides, I don't think Tortomon is that angry with them anyway.

Silver: What are you talking about? He's trying to eat them! Oh, cruel apathy! Who wrote this episode?


	4. I Failed You

I Failed You

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Digimon or its characters.*

Author's note: This is another fic just like "As You Grow," "Hard Times," and "The Hidden You." You'll see who it's about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I failed you. I failed you as a mother and as a friend. Looking back, I can't believe how foolish I was. I can't understand how neglective and selfish I had been. I made a huge mistake by letting my ego go to my head, and I lost you because of that.

I shouldn't have been so stupid, I shouldn't have listened. When the neighbors kept on talking about how smart your brother was, I took it as a compliment to myself. I started to push your brother to become even smarter, so that I could be praised more as a good parent. Oh, God, how could I have done such a thing? Having a child isn't a means for achieving praise, it's an expression of love between the parents. Your father and I created you and your brother out of our love, but we forgot that.

I paid more attention to your brother, and not enough to you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! You were both so precious to me, but I never realized it until both of you were gone. Why can't we see the things that matter while we still have them? Why do we have to lose the people we love before we actually appreciate them for who they are?

I never should have forced your brother to become so smart. I wonder, did he ever hate me for that? Can he forgive me as he rests in heaven? I hope he can. When we lost your brother, I withdrew from you into my own suffering. I kept on ignoring you until you started to act like your brother. I felt as if his spirit had been reborn inside of you, but that was wrong. You're not your brother, you are your own wonderful self. You don't have to be a genius or a star, I'm proud of you because you are Ken Ichijouji, my son! You don't have to be perfect either. If you were perfect, then you wouldn't be human. 

I look at you now. You're sitting on the railing of the back porch, your feet dangling over the edge, and you're blowing bubbles through a straw. It's just like when you were a child. You have such a content look on your face. For the first time in a long while, I think you truly feel happy. Oh, Ken, the sweetest sound in the world is when you call me "Mamma." I'm so glad that you've given me a second chance to be the mother that I should have been from the start. I promise you, I swear on my life, I'll get it right this time. Now come off that railing, I'm afraid you'll fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Stolen Innocence

Stolen Innocence

by Silver

*Standard Whatever: If you think that I own any rights to Digimon, then there' s bridge in Brooklyn that I'd like to sell you. (Just kidding! Sorry.)*

Author's Note: I'm on a roll with these parent view stories. This fic is just like "As You Grow," "Hard Times," "The Hidden You," and "I Failed You." Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes I curse the world for what it's done to you. You've been through so much in such a short amount of time. You've had to deal with so much loss in your life at such a young age. It's almost criminal that someone so young should have to go through such a thing. 

I've seen how your father's death has effected you. You've become so stern and focused. While most kids daydream and mess around, you stay focused and clear. It's so amazing that someone your age could be so mature. Many people praise me for your maturity and focus, but that praise sounds so hollow. 

It seems as if you've been forced to become an adult before you've even had time to be a child. You shouldn't have to be so focused or mature. You're young, and the young should enjoy the time they have as children. What's worse is that I don't know how to give your youth and innocence back to you. I don't know how I can reset things so that you can start over and have fun without any care in the world. I'm so confused with how I can help you that I often end up being stricter with you than I should be. I encourage you to be more mature, but what I really want is for you to be happy. It's like my mind says one thing, but my mouth says another. 

Cody, the world can be such a harsh place. Unfair things happen to people for no reason. I wish that I could shield you from everything. I wish that I could say to everyone "Leave my son alone!" and let you enjoy your life without any worries. But I can't do that, no matter how much I want to. Cody, your Grandfather and I are so proud of you and who you are. Don't ever doubt our pride and love for you. And I know that your father is looking down on you from heaven and is beaming with pride over the fine man that you are becoming. But don't change too quick. Be a kid for a while. There's plenty of time to act as an adult. Enjoy the precious time you have right now, and grow up only when you want to. It isn't right to have your innocence stolen away from you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Can't say much else after that. Please review. 


	6. You'll See

You'll See

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: I could no more own rights to Digimon than gain possession of a star. OHHH! That's poetic! I can't believe I actually came up with that! ME, of all people!*

Author's note: As you can tell by the disclaimer, I'm not exactly in my right mind. Oh well, since when has that mattered? This is the last of the "mother's view" stories that I'll be doing for the 02 kids. For the record, the stories that view each kid are:

As You Grow- Kari

Hard Times- TK

The Hidden You- Davis

I Failed You- Ken

Stolen Innocence- Cody

So, can you guess who this one's about? I knew you could! Please enjoy! All comments, critiques, and flames are welcome. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I see you growing day by day. You chase after boys, run from one place to another, and I've lost count of how many explosions you've caused in the school chemical lab. You're so energetic and outgoing. I'm glad you know how to enjoy yourself and make the most of your youth. Though, maybe you could stop with the chemical explosions, please? I also see a strong stubborn streak within you. I think I know who you got that from, but I'll just blame your father instead. 

But, I see you hesitate sometimes. I see you worry about the future, and I see how you question your own strength. I see the things that you try to hide from everyone else. I see your fear that you're not strong enough to do the things required of you. You're afraid that you'll let everyone down, and you're afraid that you'll become a disappointment to those around you. But I can tell you now, that's not going to happen.

Yolei, in time you'll see that you have nothing to worry about. You are such a strong person who's capable of doing anything. You have a good head on your shoulders, and I'm so impressed by your skills with computers. You're rewiring computer systems and performing upgrades while I can't even get the VCR to stop flashing 12:00. Trust me, Yolei, you're going to do just fine.

And you're not alone. I see the friends that you spend your time with. They're all rooting for you and offering their support whenever you need them. I know that you love and care about each of them. Take strength from those around you. You're not alone in this world. Your friends and your family will always be there for you, because we love you.

The future is so uncertain, and it can be intimidating. Some people believe in destiny, others believe in fate, some believe in chance and coincidence. I believe in _you_, Yolei. I know that you're capable of great things. You'll see in time that you're stronger than you realize, and that you'll go far in life. No matter what happens, I will always love you and I will always be there for you. You'll see how truly wonderful you are. You'll see, in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I'm thinking of writing more stories like this for Tai and the others, but that won't happen until after I finish "Justice." 

I'm not sure if this turned out as well as the other stories. I've never seen Yolei's mother, and Yolei doesn't always seem as troubled as the other Digidestined. Still, I think I did okay. By the way, if you're wondering about the whole "chemical explosion" thing, just watch a rerun of "Davis Cries Wolfman." You'll see what I'm talking about. Thanks for reading!


End file.
